Elemental Jadi Bintang Iklan!
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Bagaimana kalau elemental kita ini jadi bintang iklan? Apakah syutting iklannya berjalan lancar atau malah kacau balau? Mari kita lihat sendiri, Guys! / Drabble fic mungkin XD / Kagak terima Dark Readers yo! / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Bhaks XD Tiba-tiba kepikiran mau buat fic gaje bin abal-abal ini (?) pas becandaan sama kakak XD**

 **Dan kebetulan saya lagi butuh yang humor-humor sekarang X3 Maaf kalo jelek :v Ini cuman buat seru-seruan kok**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios, Malaysia**

 **Elemental Jadi Bintang Iklan?! © IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **Cast : 7 Elemental Of BoBoiBoy**

 **Berisi Iklan-Iklan Yang ada di Tv Indonesia**

 **Hanya Saja Saya Parodikan**

 **Warningnya Yang Pasti ni Ff Garing plus manis gurih-gurih (?)**

 **Krisarnya Tolong ya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – Iklan Shampoo Pant*ne**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Iklan Aslinya**

 **"Aku, jadi... duta shampoo lain? Ha? Ahahaha- Ops!"**

 **"Dulu pernah coba shampoo lain... ketombenya sempet ilang... tapi baru sebentar dateng lagi. Dan rambutku rontok lagi. Ugh..!"**

 _1\. BoBoiBoy Halilintar_

"Aku, jadi... duta shampoo lain? ... Bisa aja sih. Asal bayarannya lebih gede dari jadi duta ni shampoo..."

"Sebenernya... aku mau jujur aja disini. Aku gak pernah pake shampoo yang orang biasa pakai dan aku sekalian mau nanya... INI KAN SHAMPOO PEREMPUAAAAAANNNN! KENAPA HARUS AKUUU YANG JADI BINTANGNYA DISINI HAAAA?!"

BRUAK!

 _Piiiipp... Tidak Ada Signal_

 _2\. BoBoiBoy Taufan_

"Aku, jadi... duta shampoo lain? Ahahahahahahahaha"

 _5 menit kemudian..._

"Ahahahahahahaha"

 _10 menit kemudian..._

"Ahahaha... aduduh perutku sakit sekali... dulu aku keramas itu bukan pake shampoo, tapi pake timah panas yang mau disiram ke jalanan depan rumah. Ahahahaha becanda doang... ahahahahaha- UHUK UHUK OHOOOKK KO-KOTAK TERTAWAKUUU OHOOKK!"

Wiyu wiyu wiyuu *bunyi ambulans euy*

 _3\. BoBoiBoy Gempa_

"Aku, jadi... duta shampoo lain? Ja-jadi kalian me-meragukan kesetiaanku? Hiks... ka-kalian tegaaaaaa! Huweeeeee! Aku ini orang yang setiaaaaa hiks... aku gak mau jadi bintang iklan ni shampoo lagi! Huweeeee"

 _Iklan dibatalkan..._

 _4\. BoBoiBoy Blaze_

"Aku, jadi... duta shampoo lain? Kalian mau aku pindah gitu?! Oke deh oke! Fine!"

"Aku mau ngasih tau kalian ya! Wahai para cewe yang berkeliaran ngejer-ngejer ni shampoo doang! Aku ini cowo! Terus aku dipaksa make ni shampoo cewe coba! Dimana Hak-hak Azasi Manusiaku disini haaa?! CUKUP! AKU MAU NGELAPOR SAMA KOMISI PERLINDUNGAN HAM SEKARANG JUGAAAA!"

 _PIIIIPPP..._

 _5\. BoBoiBoy Ice_

"Aku, jadi... duta shampoo lain? . . . . . . ."

 _5 jam kemudian..._

"... engh... Zzzzzz..."

 _Keesokan harinya..._

"Emh... eh? Loh, pada kemana nih? Kok sepi...?"

 _Krik krik... krik krik..._

"Gak jadi syutting ya? Oh.. mendingan pulang ah... pegel"

...

 _6\. BoBoiBoy Thorn_

"Aku, jadi... duta shampoo lain? ... Sebentar... Shampoo itu apaan ya? Kok baru denger yang begituan... jangan-jangan shampoo itu... BARANG HARAM YAAA?! HUWAAAA INI HARUS DILAPORIN SEGERA KE POLISI!"

JEDUAK!

 _7\. BoBoiBoy Solar_

"Aku, jadi... duta shampoo lain? Hoy! Sejak kapan aku jadi duta shampoo ha?! Aku ini memang duta... TAPI BUKAN DUTA SHAMPOO!"

"Tapi... aku ini duta... SELFIE... HUM?"

CEKREK! SELFIE DIKIT CEKREK!

 _-_-"_

 **~*oOo*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mau dilanjutin ke iklan yang lain apa di delete aja?**

 **Reviewnya yaa!**

 **Kalo mau dilanjutin, kasih saran iklannya juga ya!**

 **Aku tunggu!**

 **~*oOo*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halooooo~! Ada yang kangen Din gaaakkk?~ *sunyi**

 ** _Krik krik...krik krik..._**

 **Ya elah... kalo gitu, siapa yang kangen cerita iniii?**

 **Bagi yang kangen, ini sudah di update loh XD /iya, tau**

 **Oh iya, makasih yang udah Review yaa semuaaaa~! Aku sangat mengapresiasi (?) partisipasi (?) kalian... hohoho, kalian lebih baik daripada mereka~ *Nunjuk para Dark Readers**

 **Maaf gak bisa aku balas, soalnya banyaaakk banget Reviewnya... sampai aku sendiri berucap 'Woooww' berulang kali XD /lebay lu, Din**

 **Sekian bacotan di awal cerita GaJe ini XD**

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios, Malaysia**

 **Elemental Jadi Bintang Iklan?! © IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **Cast : 7 Elemental Of BoBoiBoy**

 **Berisi Iklan-Iklan Yang ada di Tv Indonesia**

 **Hanya Saja Saya Parodikan**

 **Warningnya Yang Pasti ni Ff Garing plus manis gurih-gurih (?)**

 **Krisarnya Tolong ya...**

 **Note : Kalimat yang ada tanda petik satu (') dengan Bold adalah temen bicara sang tokoh XD Kagak ngerti? Kelaut ajalah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 – Iklan Susu Bebe*ac**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

 **Iklan Aslinya**

 **'Sendalku ilang... aku pulangnya gimana?'**

 **"Nih, pake sendalku aja..*nyodorin sendalnya*"**

 **'Trus kamu pulangnya gimana?'**

 **"Aku pulangnya terbang~"**

* * *

 _1\. BoBoiBoy Halilintar_

 **'Sendalku ilang... aku pulangnya gimana?'**

"Hmm? *nengok*"

 **'Bang! Sendalku ilang nih! Tolongin gitu!'**

"Punya hak apa loe merintah-merintah gue haaaa?!"

 **'LOH?! KOK NYOLOT SIH?! ANAK KECIL LAGI MINTA TOLONG KOK DI MARAHIN!'**

"OOOHHH BERANI LU SAMA GUAA HAAHH?!"

BUAK! DZIING!

* * *

 _2\. BoBoiBoy Taufan_

 **'Sendalku ilang... aku pulangnya gimana?'**

"Wahahahaha XD sendalnya ilang ciyeeeee wahahahahahha XD Gak bisa pulang~ Gak bisa pulang~"

 **'Ha? HUWEEEEEE KAMU JAHAAAATTT T^T'**

"Wahahahahaha XD Rasain! Emang enak ha?! Ahahahaha"

 **'BERANI LOE NGETAWAIN GUEEEEE?!'**

BRUAK!

* * *

 _3\. BoBoiBoy Gempa_

 **'Sendalku ilang... aku pulangnya gimana?'**

"Aduduh... sendalmu ilang ya? Gimana kalo aku beliin yang baru di toko depan? Oh, atau mau aku gendongin sampe rumah?"

 **'Eh... kamu baik banget deh... tapi kayaknya gak usah deh ("OvO)a'**

"Ih... biasa aja..."

* * *

 _4\. BoBoiBoy Blaze_

 **'Sendalku ilang... aku pulangnya gimana?'**

"Ciaelah :v Sendal ilang aja... Yaudah deh, nih pake punya aku *nyodorin sendalnya*"

 **'*mau ngambil sendalnya*'**

"*Narik sendalnya* Eiittss! Enak aja XD Bwahahahahaha XD *lari*"

 **'HUWEEEEEEE TT TT'**

* * *

 _5\. BoBoiBoy Ice_

 **'Sendalku ilang... aku pulangnya gimana?'**

"Hei... dari tadi mondar-mandir mulu... kenapa?"

 **'Sendalku ilang bego! Kagak denger pas gue ngomong tadi?!'**

"Iya, emang gue kagak denger tadi..."

 **'Loh? Bukannya kamu tadi di depan aku ya?'**

"Aku tadi tidur sambil jalan... Hoaaaammm.. duluan ya.."

 **'...?!'**

* * *

 _6\. BoBoiBoy Thorn_

 **'Sendalku ilang... aku pulangnya gimana?'**

"Eh? Sendalmu ilang?! Tapi tunggu... aku punya satu pertanyaan.. Sendal itu apaan sih?"

 **'...Dasar Tarzan.. sendal itu yang kamu pake di kaki kamu sekarang ini..'**

"Ohh... terus, sendal kamu itu kayak mana?"

 **'Warnanya biru terus ada motif bintangnya gitu.'**

"Ohh.. *Nunjukin sendalnya* Ini bukan?"

 **'Hah?! Kok bisa ada sama kamu?'**

"Kuliat sendalnya bagus, terus aku ambil deh."

 **'...JADI ELU YANG NGAMBIL SENDAL GUE?! SINI LOOEEE!'**

DUAAGHH!

* * *

 _7\. BoBoiBoy Solar_

 **'Sendalku ilang... aku pulangnya gimana?'**

"Jiaaahhh~ Sendalnya ilang.. sendal murahan gitu."

 **'Sok banget loe.'**

"Ciaelah dek, sendal begituan mah banyak di toko depan masjid.. Kalo sendal gue itu _limited edition_ tau!"

 **'Emang kayak mana sih bentuk sendal lu? Penasaran gue..'**

"Nih sendal gu-, *Celingak-celinguk* Loh? Sendal gue manaaa?!"

 **'Pfftt... Bwahahahahaha XD Sendalnya ilang juga ternyata XD Ahahahahaha XD'**

"Huweeeeee TToTT Sendalkuuuuu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lanjut Ke Iklan Aneh Selanjutnyaaa~!**

* * *

 **Maaf, sebenarnya juga pengen iklan-iklan lucu kayak Axis dan lain sebagainya..**

 **Tapi, aku bingung mau ngubahnya kayak mana TT TT Dan kendala iklan yang direquest juga udah jarang ditayangin jadinya lupa dialognya XD Maklum, aku pelupa...**

 **So, iklan ini tiba-tiba muncul daaaaannn... Voilaaa~! /Apaan?!/ Aku punya ide yang (gak) cemerlang ini XD**

 **Maaf kalo garing... humorku ini bener-bener... aaarrggghhh!**

 **So, Mind to Review? OwO**

 **...Dark Readers gak mau tobat juga nih? *Muter lagu Terangkanlah*** ** _Terangkanlah~! Terangkanlah~! Hati yang berkabut.. langkah penuuhh dosaaa~!_** **/plaakk!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~*oOo*~**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios, Malaysia**

 **Elemental Jadi Bintang Iklan?! © IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **Cast : 7 Elemental Of BoBoiBoy**

 **Berisi Iklan-Iklan Yang ada di Tv Indonesia**

 **Hanya Saja Saya Parodikan**

 **Warningnya Yang Pasti ni Ff Garing plus manis gurih-gurih (?)**

 **Krisarnya Tolong ya...**

 **Note : Kalimat Bold adalah orang yang nanya sang elemental XD Kagak ngerti? Tanyakan pada Solar yang lagi goyang dumang (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 – Iklan K*t Ka***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

 **Iklan Aslinya**

 **"Nama?"**

"Ah ehm.. nama.. Budi."

 **"Nama ayah?"**

"Nama.. ayah.. Bapak Budi."

 **"Lah, nama ibu?"**

"Ah.. nama ibu.. Ibu Budi, pak. Ehe.."

 **"Nama panjang?"**

"Nama panjang.. Budiiiiiiiiiii~"

 **"Et dah bocah. Au ah, ZBL!"**

* * *

 **1\. BoBoiBoy Halilintar**

 **"Nama?"**

"...Hali."

 **"Nama ayah?"**

"..Lu siapa sih? Kok kepo banget."

 **"Lah, gua Cuma mau nanya doang."**

"Nanya untuk apa? Buat dikasih tau sama temen sekelas gua terus ngeledekin nama bapak gua gitu?!"

 **"Woy! Jangan asal tuduh dong!"**

"Eh, elu jangan nyolot gitu sama gue!"

 **"Siapa yang nyolot duluan?!"**

"LU NANTANGIN GUE, HAH?!"

 **"ETDAH BOCAH, NGAJAK BERANTEM?!"**

"SIAPA YANG LU KATA BOCAH HAAA?!"

 _BRUAK BRUK DZZIINGG!_

* * *

 **2\. BoBoiBoy Taufan**

 **"Nama?"**

"Aku Taufan! Salam kenal!"

 **"Nama ayah?"**

"nama ayah? Hmm..."

 **"Lu gak inget nama ayah lu, apa?"**

"Bukan.."

 **"Lha, terus kenapa pake mikir jawabnya?"**

"Aku gak tau ini jawabnya gimana.."

 **"Kok gak tau sih?"**

"Aku gak pernah ketemu pertanyaan ini di ulangan.. Ini soal kimia jenis apa sih?"

 **"..."**

"..."

 **"MAZ HITLER, TOLONG KE SINI. ADEKMU MINTA SENJATA SAMA TANK 10 BIJI."**

"Wahh.. Hitler mau ke sini? Wah, kebetulan aku nge-fans ama dia. Sekalian minta selfie bareng sama tanda tangan ah.."

 _JEDAAARRRR!_

* * *

 **3\. BoBoiBoy Gempa**

 **"Nama?"**

"Namaku BoBoiBoy Gempa."

 **"Nama ayah?"**

"..."

 **"Loh, kok diem?"**

"..Nama bapak siapa?"

 **"Saya? Saya Jorge Earthwill."**

"...Papa..?"

 **"Eh?"**

"Papa... ini Gemgem, pa.."

 **"Ge-gemgem? Ini kamu, nak?"**

"PAPAAAAAAAA.."

 **"GEMGEM ANAKKUUUUU.."**

 _TELETUBBIES! TELETUBBIES! BERPELUKAAAAAAANNN~!_

* * *

 **4\. BoBoiBoy Blaze**

 **"Nama?"**

"Nama? Permainan baru kah?"

 **"Bukanlaaahh!"**

"Habis itu, apaan pak?"

 **"...Itu permainan loncat dari lantai 30."**

"Benarkah? Main yuk!"

 **"...Eh?"**

"Ayo paakk~! Aku mau mainnya! Tapi, bapak main duluan yak?"

 **"E-E-EEH! TUNGGU TUNGGU—GYAAAAAAA!"**

 _R I P_

* * *

 **5\. BoBoiBoy Ice**

 **"Nama?"**

"..."

 **"Wei nak..."**

"Zzzzz..."

 **"Nak.."**

"Groookk... groookk..."

 **"Nak!"**

"..."

 **"DASAR BERUANG KUTUUUBBB!"**

"...APA?! BERUANG KUTUB?!"

 **"IYA LU EMANG BERUANG KUTUB! KERJAAN HIBERNASI MULU!"**

"DARIPADA ELU PEDO!"

 **"ELU MUKA DATAR!"**

"HIIII! TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU!"

 **"AKULAH AVATAAAARRR! PENGENDALIAN APIII!"**

 _..._

 _Pindah scene please.._

* * *

 **6\. BoBoiBoy Thorn**

 **"Nama?"**

"...?"

 **"Kenapa?"**

"Bingung..."

 **"Bingung? Kenapa?"**

"Habisnya... nama itu apa sih?"

 **"Elu geblek atau gimana?"**

"Bukan... Waktu kecil aku gak pernah dikasih tau nama itu apaan.."

 **"Emak bapak lu itu kemana woi!"**

"..."

 **"..."**

"Emak bapak itu apa?"

 **"..."**

"Pak?"

 **"..."**

"Kok diem sih?"

 **"DENGAN KEKUATAN BULAN, AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMUUUU!"**

"GYAAAAA!"

 _Please ku tak kuat lagi..._

* * *

 **7\. BoBoiBoy Solar**

 **"Nama?"**

"Kenalin, gue BoBoiBoy Solar~!"

 **"Etdah blink-blink.."**

"Aku adalah mahakarya tuhan terindah..."

 **"...Gue minta kantong kresek.."**

"Mau kantong kresek? Gue ada kantong kresek emas.."

 **"..Mana? Mana?"**

"Di pegadaian.."

 **"ASDFGHJKL.."**

"Lumayan kalo digadain.. duitnya buat lunasin utang ni kacamata trendy."

 **"..ANJIR."**

 _...Maz Solar ga modal ternyata.._

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Lanjut atau enggak nih?**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

 **Hai~ Ketemu dengan author yang gak ada kerjaan~ /plak**

 **Hehehe.. maaf.. ideku tiba-tiba tersendat. Ini dilanjut gara-gara janji doang XD**

 **Yah.. maaf udah lama nunggu m(_ _)m Saya juga lagi padet banget jadwalnya. Ada olimpiade Mtk bentar lagi.. hiks X""**

 **Udah deh, ga usah banyak bacot.. Oh iya, makasih buat yang review~! Walau gak kubalas satu-satu.. tapi aku jujur terharuuu X" Banyak banget yang review aaaaa..**

 **Oke oke,**

 **Sampai Jumpa lagi~!**


End file.
